La dernière Constellationniste
by Visca Biscanarza
Summary: Je laisse tomber le cahier de mes mains et m'effondre à genoux au milieu de la pièce. Trop de souvenirs remontés en même temps. je ne retiens plus mes larmes et mes pleurs bruillants. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie dans cet étât. Il s'approche de moi et découvre que j'ai lu son cahier de cours. ATTENTION BEAUCOUP DE SPOIL. (Thème d'Anar dans mon profil)


**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Mashima-sensei, et cet OS est plein de dates et d'âges, donc désolée d'avance si ça ne coïncide pas... C'est un OS assez (voir très) triste, donc vous pouvez le lire en écoutant cette vidéo sur youtube 'Fairy Tail Sad Songs' de Lady0And0Butler.**

**~~Bonne Lecture~~ **

* * *

J'en ai marre. D'être le fils de l'actuel maître de Fairy tail, Roméo Combolt. D'être le fils d'une folle des flingues, Asuka Combolt. De devoir être un magicien. J'ai 12 ans et au grand malheur de mes parents, je n'étudie pas la magie. Ca ne m'interresse pas, aucun des types de magie que je connait ne me donne envie. J'en ai aussi marre de devoir aller à Vermillion, le collège de Magnolia, fondé par Makarov, le 3e et 6e maitre de Fairy Tail. Ce qui m'agace le plus, c'est le cours d'histoire de la magie. Et comme nous somme à Magnolia, le cours est évidemment centré sur les mages de la resplendissante et incroyable Fairy Tail ! Plus aussi resplendissante qu'avant. Je suis un des seuls jeunes de la guilde. Les autres sont Nashi et Kelly Dragneel, soeurs déprimées qui se shootent, 25 ans, Queen, 23 ans, la fille d'une soit-disant diva nommée Evergreen et d'un membre du club de culturisme nommé Elfman, et Igneel, 14 ans, un hybride entre un esprit et une mage, qui se fait sans cesse taper par Nashi et Kelly. Le reste, c'est des vieux. Il y a lontemps, la guilde était pleine de jeunes, qui n'ont formés que 4-5 couples, donc très peu d'enfants. Et personne n'a rejoint Fairy Tail depuis leur défaite aux Jeux Magiques. Ma grand-mère Bisca est morte il y a deux ans. Alzack, mon grand père, est cardiaque (à force de tirer des coups de fusil partout...). Et Macao, mon autre grand-père, est mort avant que je naisse. Mais pas besoin de le connaître pour deviner que c'était un alcoolique... C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas aimer cette matière scolaire, tout le monde s'en fiche de Fairy Tail, maintenant, les filles un peu seules veulent entrer à Mermaid Heel, les bombes, elles, préfèrent Sabertooth, les beaux gosses, Quatro Cerebros, les méchants, Raven Tail, les riches, Blue Pegasus, et les gens normaux, Lamia Scale.

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Histoire de la magie. J'entends déjà ma prof centenaire, Mme Milkovich me dire « Anar, réveille-toi ! ». Ah oui, autre chose qui m'énerve: mon nom. Anar Combolt. Anar. Anar. Anar ! A quoi on pensé mes parents en m'appelant ainsi ? A une fille qui s'appelle Anna et qui aime les renards ? Et Combolt. Grâce à ce splendide patronyme, j'ai souvent droit aux remarques du genre "Combolt ? Le fils du maître de la maison de retraite ? ". Car oui, Fairy Tail est plus une maison de retraite qu'autre chose, car nous n'avons plus de missions. Ce sont juste des papys et des mamies qui boivent et qui mangent. En rentrant dans la classe, je vois Mme Milkovich assise à son bureau, pensive. A tout les coups, la leçon doit porter sur un mage qui l'a laissée ou trompée, quelque chose dans ce gout là. Une fois tous rentrés, nous la saluons et nous nous asseyons. Elle débute son cours par:

« Aujourd'hui nous allons voir en détail un membre de Fairy Tail. »

Ca commence bien. Ca doit faire le 50e qu'on étudie cette année. Je me prépare mutuellement à dormir.

« Cette leçon nous conduira à étudier la chute de Fairy Tail. »

Tiens ? Quelque chose qui ne met pas Fairy Tail en valeur ? Je ferais peut être bien d'écouter alors.

« Cette mage en question est Lucy Heartfilia, la dernière constellationiste. »

* * *

Le cours était passionant. Vraiment. Je pense que je vais sérieusement arrêter de me plaindre et sérieusement comencer à étudier la magie. J'ai pris tout le cours en note. Je rentre chez moi, je massoie sur ma chaise de bureau et relit mon cours d'histoire avec autant d'émotion et d'intêret que quelques heures avant. J'entends mon père m'appeler et je m'arrache à ma lecture. Dans l'escalier, je croise ma mère qui a un aspirateur à la main. Je lui dis que je ferais mon ménage seul mais elle insiste pour le faire elle même. Mon père doit vraiment avoir un truc important à me dire.

**_POV Asuka_**

Roméo n'en peut plus. Il va encore essayer de convaincre Anar d'apprendre la magie. Il ne peut plus supporter de voir Fairy Tail se dégrader ainsi. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Les anciens de se rendent pas compte. De plus, nos aliés d'antan Pegasus et Lamia Scale ne nous fournissent plus aucune aide. J'entre dans la chambre de mon fils et aperçois un cahier ouvert sur le bureau. Un gros titre est noté en rouge-pour une fois qu'il note ses cours-, je m'approche et lit "Lucy Heartfilia la dernière constellationniste et la chute de Fairy Tail". Je me souviens plus de Plue que de Lucy, j'était très jeune à l'époque, mais je sais qu'elle était gentille.

* * *

**HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE**

**~~ Fairy Tail en détail ~~**

**Chap. 3_ Lucy Heartfilia la dernière constellationniste et la chute de Fairy Tail.**

_N'oubliez pas que ce chapitre n'est qu'une chronologie de faits. Etudier les pages du livre données est impératif._

**Années _x784_**

Arrivée de Lucy Heartfilia à la guilde grâce à Natsu Dragneel. (Dragonslayers, 3 générations p. 3)

Sauvetage de Macao.

Mission 'Day Break'.

Mission contre Eisen Wald. (Zeref et les origines de la magie p. 22, Guildes Noires et clandestines p. 21)

Mission de rang S à l'île de Galuna. (Zeref et les origines de la magie p. 22)

Bataille contre Phantom Lord. Phantom Lord veullent kidnapper Lucy pour la redonner à son père contre de l'argent. Fairy Tail gagne et recrute un nouveau membre: Gajeel Redfox. (Hist. de la famille Heartfilia livre p. 156, Dragonslayers, 3 générations p. 3)

Sauvetage de Loki grâce à Lucy. Loki devient l'esprit de cette dernière et elle prouve que les esprits ne sont pas des objets mais des personnes, et que les constellationnistes ne sont pas les maîtres des esprits mais leurs amis. (Hist. Karen Lilica p. 215, Les esprits en détail p. 23, Leo le Lion p. 24)

Bataille contre Jellal Fernandes dans la tour du paradis. Cette dernière est détruite et Natsu Dragneel réussit l'exploi de 'manger' Eetherion. ( Jellal Fernandes p. 161, Erza Scarlet p. 158, Zeref et les origines de la magie p. 22)

Bataille de Fairy Tail. Exclusion de Luxus Dreyar. (La famille Dreyar p. 155, Fried Justin et les Raijinshuus, p. 164, Dragonslayers, 3 générations p. 3)

Association des guildes officielles contre Oracion Seis. Lucy récupère 3 nouveaux esprits, Aries, Scorpio, et Gemini. Recrue d'une nouvelle membre de Fairy Tail : Wendy Marvell. (Zeref et les origines de la magie p. 22, Guildes Noires et clandestines p. 21, Karen Lilica p. 215, Les esprits en détail p. 23, Les 10 mages saints p. 30)

Voyage à Edolas. Récupération de Lisanna Strauss. (Jellal Fernandes p. 161, Les Exceeds p. 50)

Epreuves mages de rang S. Bataille contre Grimoire Heart et Acnologia. Fairy Tail reste 7 ans endormi sur l'île. (Zeref et les origines de la magie p. 22, Guildes Noires et clandestines p. 21, Le conseil magique p. 52, Ul Milkovich, sa fille et ses disciples, p. 258, Dragonslayers, 3 générations p. 3)

**Année _x791_**

Retour de l'île Tenro 7 ans plus tard.

Grands jeux magiques. Lucy rencontre Yukino. Elles se rendent compte qu'elles ne sont plus que trois contellationnistes: Lucy, Yukino et sa soeur Angel. Classement :

1. Raven tail

2. Sabertooh

3. Lamia Scale

4. Mermaid Heel

5. Fairy Tail B

6. Blue Pegasus

7. Fairy Tail A

8. Quatro Puppy

(Guildes Noires et clandestines p. 21, Dragonslayers, 3 générations p. 3, Les esprits en détail p. 23, Les 10 mages saints p. 30)

**Années _x792_ et celles d'après**

Mariage de Lucy Heartfilia et Natsu Dragneel.

Naissance de Nashi et Kelly Dragneel filles jumelles de Lucy Hertfilia (28 ans).

Mort de Yukino et Angel Agura lors d'un combat contre Sabertooth. Lucy récupère leurs clés (35 ans).

Mariage de Evergreen et Elfman. (39 et 36 ans).

Mariage de Roméo Combolt et d'Asuka Connel. (29 et 22 ans)

Zeref projette une nouvelle fois la fin du monde mais se trompe dans ses calculs et commence à détruire le monde des esprits. Lucy insiste pour venir les aider mais Loki refuse catégoriquement pour son bien. Lucy réussi à forcer la porte entre Earthland et le monde des esprits pour la laisser passer avec Natsu. Elle utilise une grande quantité de pouvoir magique et faillit y laisser sa vie. Grâce à l'aide du roi des esprits et les autres de ce monde, Natsu réussi presque à le sauver. Mais le Nirvana à fait surface et le roi retourne sa veste. Il essaie de détruire son propre monde et Natsu et Lucy sont exténués. Lors d'une attaque du souverain, Loki essaie de protéger ces deux là mais Natsu est plus que déterminé et est sur que Loki ne résistera pas à cet assaut. Il se met donc en travers du chemin entre l'attaque magique du roi et Loki, mais malheuresement meurt en tentant de l'absorber comme l'Eetherion.

Enterrement de Natsu (36 ans).

Lucy est effondrée toujours deux ans après la mort de Natsu (38 ans) et se laisse aller avec Loki (39 ans) qui l'aime depuis qu'il la connait, sous le regard désapprobatteur de ses filles (11 ans).

Naissance du fils de Lucy Heartfilia et Loki, appelé Ingneel en l'honneur de Natsu.

Emprisonnement de Loki. Il est certifié que les esprits et les maîtres ne peuvent pas avoir de relation amoureuse et d'enfants. Pour le roi des esprits, c'est la 2e faute de Loki et il n'a pas laissé passer cela. De plus, le souverain avait été touché par le Nirvana, il a donc volontairement fait emprisonner Loki dans le monde des humains pour accroître sa souffrance. Il lui a mentit en lui disant qu'il avait aussi emprisonné Lucy et Loki se suicide en se laissant mourrir en prison.

Lucie abandonne la magie et meurt quelques temps après.

Naissance de Queen, fille de Elfman et Evergreen.

La guilde Fairy Tail se détruit peu à peu. La motivation baisse et la mauvaise humeur est pesante.

Mort de Laki Olietta, en mission, 40 ans.

Mort de Vegeta, en mission, 41 ans.

Mort de Nab, en mission, 47 ans.

Mort de Droy, 43 ans.

Mort de Grey Fullbuster, en mission, 41 ans.

Suicide de Lucy Heartfilia, 40 ans.

Mort de Gildartz Clive, 65 ans.

Mort de Macao Combolt, 60 ans.

Naissance d'Anar Combolt, fils d'Asuka et Roméo Combolt.

Ivan tente de tuer Luxus mais tue Fried en même temps car il a essayé de protéger ce dernier.

Mort de Cana Alberona, 46 ans.

Mort de Makarov, 120 ans.

Roméo Combolt nouveau maître de la guilde.

**Membres actuels de la guilde:**

Erza Scarlet, 50 ans

Alzack Connel, 55 ans.

Max, 56 ans.

Warren, 56 ans.

Wakaba Mine, 80 ans.

Juvia Locxer, 45 ans.

Gajeel Redfox, 45 ans.

Levy McGarden, 44 ans.

Jet, 44 ans.

Evergreen, 49 ans.

Elfman, 47 ans.

Readers, 80 ans.

Bixlow, 47 ans.

Wendy Marvell, 34 ans.

Carla, Happy et PantherLily, Exceeds.

Romeo Combolt, 35 ans.

Asuka Combolt, 28 ans.

Nashi & Kelly Dragneel, 25 ans.

Queen, 23 ans.

Igneel Dragneel, 14 ans.

Anar Combolt, 12 ans.

**La magie stellaire**

La magie stellaire est aujourd'hui abandonnée. Les clés uniques ont été réparties cachées au 4 coins d'Earthland. La plupart des clés que l'on trouve en magasin sont utilisées pour de la décoration ou de la collection. Au dernier ressencement du conseil magique, aucun constellationniste n'est vivant aujourd'hui. Les esprits sont donc emprisonnés dans leur monde. Le C.M. (conseil magique) a réussi à inverser le Nirvana deux mois avant la mort de Lucy Heartfilia et le roi des esprits est revenu à son état normal. Normalement, la magie stellaire est maintenant être considérée comme une magie perdue mais non-interdite, car considérée peu dangereuse.

**Qui est l'actuel esprit du lion ?**

Les constellationnistes mourrants qui ont marqué l'histoire sont souvent graciés par les dieux et envoyés dans le monde des esprits pour en devenir un. La dernière fois que cela à eu lieu, c'était il y a 1000 ans, avec Belungo Chubbs, qui devint l'ancêtre de Sagittarius. L'actuel esprit du Lion est maintenant Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

**POV Asuka**

Je laisse tomber le cahier de mes mains et m'effondre à genoux au milieu de la pièce. Trop de souvenirs remontés en même temps. je ne retiens plus mes larmes et mes pleurs bruillants. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre: Anar. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie dans cet étât. Il s'approche de moi et découvre que j'ai lu son cahier de cours. Il verse lui aussi une petite larme, se relève et me dit d'un air sollenel:

« Maman, je deviendrais constellationniste. »

* * *

**Reviews ?**


End file.
